


Light My Fire

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Character, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Don't copy to another site, Force Bond (Star Wars), Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Quingil has some questions.
Relationships: Nadia Grell/Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor, Nadia Grell/Male Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138319
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Light My Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No. The prompt was 'fire'.
> 
> Warning: Discussions of sex

"Is it always like that?" Quingil's quiet question disturbed the drowsy silence that had fallen over the room.

Shifting so she could look at him, Nadia asked, "What's always like what, Quin?"

"Sexual arousal," he explained, plumping the pillow under his head so he could 'look' at her without straining his neck. "Does it always feel like a fire in the pit of your stomach?"

She shrugged, taking his free hand and lacing their fingers together. "Not necessarily. It feels different for different people."

"What does it feel like for _you_?" Quingil gently smoothed his hand down her back.

Nadia arched into his touch with a soft sigh of pleasure. "When you touch me, it feels like you've lit a fire under my skin."

"Like now?" He asked, trailing his fingertips along her spine.

Shivering under the light, teasing touch, she stifled her moan against his shoulder. Catching her breath, she told him, "Yes. If you're not interested in another round, I suggest you stop."

"Perhaps I _am_ interested in another round." A teasing smile lit Quingil's face as he moved his hand down to cup her bottom. "I need to know if it _does_ always feel like a fire in my stomach."

Laughing breathlessly, Nadia pushed herself up to catch his lips in a hungry kiss. Through their bond, she told him, " _You **asked** for this, you know."_

 _"I know and I welcome it,"_ he replied, helping her to stretch out atop him.

She savored the way he arched up into her as she deepened the kiss. It was thrilling to know that she could make him fall apart simply by kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Quingil is agender, asexual, and aromantic (specifically demi for the last two), so he's never done sex or romance before.


End file.
